


Draw me like one of your french fries

by selfdestruction_instinct



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct
Summary: Стоит заметить, что в жизни Шинвона происходило много разных странных вещей. Но мог ли он подумать, в очередной раз подкалывая Хёнгу, что сам окажется жертвой его идей? Без одежды, в четыре часа утра? Очевидно, нет.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Draw me like one of your french fries

Чего Шинвон никак не ожидал, залипнув в игру на телефоне до раннего утра, так это увидеть громыхающего мольбертом Хёнгу с художественными принадлежностями под мышкой в дверях своей комнаты. Не то, чтобы кто-то их них в выходные ложился до рассвета, однако прерогатива донимать всех в общежитии своими упоротыми идеями обычно принадлежала ему самому. 

– Хё~ооооон, – новоиспечённый живописец всея пентагон улыбается обманчиво сладко – какой коварный ход, – пожалуйста, можно я тебя нарисую? 

– Что, прямо сейчас? – Шинвон сонно потягивается и как-то вдруг вспоминает, что на нём нет ничего, кроме трусов, как обычно, впрочем, – мне лень одеваться. 

– Ничего, так как раз отлично! – Хёнгу буквально сияет. 

– Как в Титанике? Не говори, что будешь потом показывать всем мои нюдсы и ржать до слез. 

– Да не буду я! Это же искусство, — ноет маленький шантажист и трясёт его за плечо, – ну хён, давай, будь моей Розой. 

— Не для тебя моя роза цвела, – преувеличенно сурово обрывает Шинвон, стряхивая чужую ладонь. 

–....правда хочешь, чтобы твои фото из моей галереи увидел весь мир? – круглые от изумления глаза и ни грамма совести в них. 

— Ох, Хёнгу-я, это подло... Ну, рисуй-рисуй, я пока всё равно спать не собирался. С тебя доставка из Мака, – натурщик поневоле открывает уже другое приложение с игрой, лёжа на боку лицом к мольберту и "вот этому безобразию прямо за ним". 

На некоторое время ему удаётся отвлечься, но стремное ощущение от того, что его нагое тело бесцеремонно рассматривают, не позволяет полноценно сосредоточиться. Да и в сон потихоньку клонить начинает. Хёнгу с крайне серьёзным видом орудует карандашом по холсту, наконец, хмурится и заявляет, что поза совершенно не подходящая. В итоге, он самолично решает уложить старшего "правильно", потому что тот не слишком догоняет, что от него, собственно, требуется (и вообще не подписывался лежать без движения несколько часов, что за издевательство?). 

– Может просто сфоткаешь себе референсы и дорисуешь с них? – умоляет Шинвон, когда у него уже затекают все мышцы, даже те, о существовании которых он не подозревал. 

– С таким же успехом я мог использовать одно из тех твоих обнажённых фото, – Хёнгу качает головой, – мне нужна 3д модель, понимаешь? – он подходит совсем близко с кисточкой в руке и что-то отмеряет для себя на глаз. 

– Почему я? Пошёл бы лучше к Хонсоку, у него тело поинтереснее, – продолжает страдать старший. 

– Сам знаешь, куда он меня пошлёт в такое время, – Хёнгу загадочно улыбается своим мыслям, – и мне твоё тело, если честно, нравится больше. Только не говори ему. 

Шинвон сглатывает: от чужого приглушенного смеха во рту резко пересыхает. С кровати он встаёт уже с чётким намерением. 

– Нет, не смотри, пока не готово! – горе-художник паникует и непроизвольно замахивается кистью. 

И готовится бежать, потому что, если с самого Шинвона масляную краску отмыть ещё можно, то с его любимых трусов это будет намного сложнее отстирать. 

– Значит, ты всё же хотел нарисовать меня без них, – похоронным тоном констатирует старший, смотря за спину Хёнгу, который до последнего загораживал собой картину. 

– Нет! С меня доставка еды и точно такое же бельё, прости... – Хёнгу остаётся верен привычке крушить всё от волнения – с грохотом роняет телефон из дурацкого кармана спортивных штанов и почти спотыкается на ровном месте сам, но Шинвон вовремя поддерживает его ладонью за поясницу. 

– Эм, хён... – расстояние между их лицами кажется настолько незначительным, что младший пугается этого напряжения. Голова идёт кругом от того, как тяжело держать себя в руках (а свои руки – при себе). 

– Ну ты и расшумелся, Хёнгу-я, – Шинвон широко улыбается, – интересно, Хветэк-хён за стенкой проснулся? Или пока нет? – он наклоняется к чужому уху, едва касаясь губами. 

Хёнгу стонет куда более томно, чем хотел бы, ему очень хорошо и нехорошо одновременно, а Шинвон чувствует себя пьяным просто от возможности дразнить его вот так, без единой надежды на что-то большее. 

– Перестань, это невыносимо, – на самом деле, Хёнгу повторяет это мысленно чуть ли не постоянно, потому что чувствует себя до жути незащищённым рядом с этим ужасным хёном. – Нам нельзя... И Хветэк-хёна нельзя будить, он несколько дней дома не ночевал! 

– Но иногда всё-таки можно, – Шинвон прижимает его к себе и гладит по напряжённой спине, – а хён может присоединиться...если что. 

Разомлевший от его тепла Хёнгу смеётся и несильно бьёт по плечу. 

– Ни за что! 

Иногда его прямо-таки ломает от того, какой же Шинвон дурацкий, но добрый и понимающий при этом безмерно. Никто больше не стал бы выслушивать по часу монологи о ему одному интересных вещах, никто не относился к нему с такими же вниманием и заботой (пусть очень тупой временами). Никто не стал бы молча обнимать его, плачущего, проснувшись посреди ночи. Никто, кроме Шинвона. Хёнгу стыдно признаться, что правда очень хочется нарисовать его, и какие чувства передать при этом. Ему, вероятно, не нужно даже говорить – старший читает его эмоции так же легко, как свои собственные. 

– Нарисуешь меня как одну из твоих французских девиц? – смешливый голос Шинвона проходится по нему горячей волной. 

Хёнгу боится, что не сможет ничего гарантировать, если они продолжат в том же духе.


End file.
